A Trip with the Love Machine
by Proper Gorjieo
Summary: In a world where crime dominates all, one man must help the mobs in order to stay alive. But how long can he keep it up?
1. Chapter 1

"Oh shit!" Chase closed the window in his browser. "So that's what futanari is. I'm never going on the Internet again!" Chase then deleted his history.

But the next week, when no one was around, Chase went back on. He looked back and fourth to make sure no one was around, then went back to a place we all have gone but shouldn't have. He saw a picture of a futa who had 3 penises. The girl said_, I don't remember there being this many. _

"Aww yeah, multiple penises. I want to be penetrated by all of them." Chase then started to jerk himself off. He then scrolled down and saw a beastality thread. "Yes, horses." he said. The horse said, "Your struggling only makes my penis harder." Chase replied, "Yeah, mine too."

Then his mom walked in.

"Oh Chase!" she said. "I guess I had never taught you about sex."

Needless to say, Chase was embarrassed. His face was as red as his ass was after his sleepover at C.j.'s house. Chase's mom sat him down and put her hand on his leg. "Mom, I don't feel comfortable doing this."

His mom gave him a stern face and said, "Chase, you will have to learn this sometime. It might as well be now."

"Okay…" She then started to give Chase the talk. But when she was done, she said, "Wait here." She came back about a minute later wearing only a Viking helmet.

Chase braced for impact.

"How was it, homie?" asked Harry Potter, an exchange student. He is currently bisexual and wants to be inside everyone. He is also a gangster. After coming to America he learned about gangsta cultus. Everyone calls him HP Love Machine, or just HP for short.

"It hurt like a bitch. She fisted me too."

"Homie," HP started, "you know all that ain't good for you. Why you let that bitch walk all ova you? I mean, shit. You gotta stand up fo yo self dawg, you know what I'm sayin?"

"I guess I does." Chase replied. He was not a gangsta yet, but he was trying. He had not reached OG status like Harry did.

"Homie, I think you need to spend more time with the love boat, kna what I mean?"

"I don't thin I follow."

"Man, I think I need to introduce you to somebody, come with me."

They were in the heart of the city at a night club. HP and Chase didn't go in the front door like they shoulda, instead, they went to the door in the back, knocked, and waited.

"I don't like this." Chase said. "What if some nigga jumps us or we get raped?"

"Dawg," HP started, "you got fantasies about getting raped. Just be cool."

Just then, an eyehole opened and the person on the other side asked, "Password, son?"

"Yo dawg, it's just me, the love boat. Open up, I got someone to see the boss."

The door opened and they went in. They saw some guys packing up cocaine. Whoever this boss was, he must be powerful. Not someone to be fucked with. They stepped into his office. His chair was facing the wall. The boss asked HP, "So I heard you brought me some homie who wants to have a little fun. Tell me, how fast can he go?"

HP replied, "Oh, he can be as fast as you want him. Just take a look."

"I hope he won't disappoint me, HP." Then, the chair turned around, and it was none other than Sonic the Hedgehog!


	2. Chapter 2

"It's you!" shouted Chase. "But I thought you died!"

"I was, but I had myself frozen with ginger magic. They sell their souls so that they can perform voodoo. It's not a pretty sight, let me tell you." Explained Sonic.

"They'll burn in hell anyway, just like Alec, cause he's a fag." HP said.

"Who's Alec?" Asked Chase. HP pointed to Sonic's desk. Chase walked around to see a bitch-man sucking Sonic's dick. He was dressed in all leather and latex.

Chase said, "He sure looks like a fag. He looks like he would take five penises at a time-"

"Nine."

"What?" Chase inquired. This was the first time the fag had spoken.

"I've taken nine penises at a time. In my mouth. They don't call me Mr. Gay for nothing."

"Shit nigga." HP responded. "Well, I once heard of a girl who took it from 90 niggas at a time."

"Someone beat my record?" Mr. Gay responded. "I gotta go reclaim my title!" He then ran out to go have sex with a lot of men.

After he had left, Sonic continued, "So I heard he wanted to do a job for me."

"Yes he does. He needs a job to get away from the house." HP said.

"What?" Chase was shocked. "I thought you just wanted to have sex."

"DO I LOOK LIKE I JUST HAVE SEX NIGGA? I'M A BUISNESS MAN, I GOT SHIT TO DO."

"I just thought…" Chase cowered in fear. Sonic was a really scary person. But you had to be in order to get to the top.

"Besides," Sonic explained, "I don't have sex with men."

"What about Mr. Gay?" Chase inquired.

"He is a man bitch, not a man. I can have sex with man bitches, not men. Do you think I'm gay or something?"

"I never thought you-"

"Well good!" Chase almost shit himself right then. He was talking to a man who could kill him at any moment. Sonic continued, "I need your help with something. The cops know most all my men and have been arresting them left and right. There's someone in jail that I need for business." Sonic passed a picture over the desk. Chase looked at it for a moment, then Sonic continued, "His name is Scott. He is 20 years old and is in jail for a rape charge that he didn't do. I mentioned that the cops know most of my men, so they won't put any of them as his roommate. That's where you come in. The cops, they don't know you. If you got arrested, they could put you in with him, and you could bust him out. Simple as that. You in?"

"N-"

"Good, so it's all arranged. HP already said yes for you, and if you didn't go through with it, we would have to kill you. Since you saw this whole place. Come back in a week. That's when Scott's current cellmate will disappear."


	3. Chapter 3

Scott had to shower sometime.

In prision, you had to either rape or be raped. Scott wasn't a rapist, he was a dealer who had sex with someone too young. You know how it goes.

Scott stripped down. He was fat. The other inmates looked at him, sizing him up. He looked them down too, but not for the same reason. He saw a big black man, but he wasn't the type to rape. He was the kind who would kill if people didn't do good. An idealist.

The warden ordered them into the shower. They started washing. Someone came up behind him and said, "I sees you, and I wants ya. Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. You can take it, or eat it."

"What the fuck is your deal, huh?" Scott answered.

"You raped a child. I need to show you how it feels."

"That's not what I'm in for." With that remark, the man looked him down again. A moment of confusion crossed his face.

"Bend over. Pick up the soap." He stared Scott down.

"If I do, you won't have a dick anymore." Scott would not budge. Suddenly, the black man grabbed Scott by the shoulder. Scott smiled. He turned Scott around and then entered him.

He didn't have a dick anymore.

The black man screamed. He pulled his dick out and saw that it was split down the middle. Scott then pulled the shank he had been keeping in his ass and stabbed the man in the neck. The man's screams became liquidy, as blood entered his throat. Scott then proceeded to beat the man with his nipples.

"YOU FUCKING LIKE THAT? YOU LIKE NOT HAVING A PENIS AND GETTING BEATEN BY MY NIPPLES? I BET YOU DO." Scott screamed out as the man landed on the shower floor. He got down, and started to punch him repeatedly, ocassionally beating him with his nipples.

Scott sighed. The deed was done. He was dead. "What the fuck are you all looking at?" he shouted to the other people in the shower. "You want this to happen to you? I dare you, try something." They all turned away. They would not talk about who killed the black man. They all hated him anyway. No one snitched.

_Just one more week. _Scott thought. _I just have to wait one more week._


	4. Chapter 4

"How does one really go about getting arrested anyway?" Chase's quest for an arrest was not going well. So far, every illegal activity he had done was given a blind eye by the police.

"You know, you just gotta do something while people are watching." HP said. He had gotten arrested before and did not understand how hard it was for Chase. "You could like, rape someone."

"I don't know, that ain't my thing. I'm usually the one who gets raped." Chase spoke the truth.

"First time for everything, nigga!" HP then pointed to a girl across the street. "See that babe over there? She's got a lot of people around her. If you went over and grabbed her tit, she would scream, you'd get tackled, and then arrested."

"HP, you know I couldn't-"

"STOP BEING A BITCH AND DO IT!"

"Well, fuck. Fine, I'll get arrested your way." Chase then crossed the street. He saw the girl, and she looked at him for a second, then glanced away, as if it was rude to even look at him. "What's your name?" Chase said. His voice was rough, because he was trying to act tough. The girl started stuttering. "I said, 'what's your name, bitch?'"

"Mi- Mikuru."

"Well Mikuru, you are going to get raped now."

"Wha-?" Chase then grabbed her tit, and she said nothing. She just stared at him, and he stared back.

"Aren't you going to…" But Chase was cut off as Mikuru pulled fuzzy handcuffs out of her purse and handcuffed Chase. "Hey, what the fuc-" Chase was cut off yet again as Mikuru slapped him. One person glanced at them for a moment, but other than that, no one noticed.

"We are going in the alleyway. If you say a word, I will punch your balls." Chase could only nod. Mikuru pulled Chase back into the alleyway. No one from the outside could see them.

_This might not be so bad. _Chase thought. _I get to have sex at least._

Then, Mikuru pulled out a penis.

"WHY THE FUCK DO YOU HAVE A PENIS?" Chase shouted, this was not going as he expected.

"Most women have them, you know. Your mom should have told you when you were old enough. Didn't she?" Mikuru then started to jerk herself off, then she put it in Chase's mouth.

"This can't be happening! Help! Someone!" Chase then ran back out onto the sidewalk, with Mikuru running after him. Once Chase got onto the sidewalk, he was tripped by someone. Mikuru ran up behind him with her cock still out and came all over him.

"Mi- Mi- MIKURU BEAM!"

A police officer then ran up and handcuffed Mikuru. "You are under arrest for rape and public indecency! You have a right to remain silent…"

"You don't understand officer!" Mikuru shouted. "_He _tried to rape _me._"

"A likely story." Said the officer with disgust.

After about a minute of just lying on the concrete, HP came up to Chase. "You bitch," was all he could say. He then put a bag of cocaine in Chase's pocket. "That ought to solve your problem. Don't talk to me until you man up."


	5. Chapter 5

"Man, why you have to be so rough?" Chase shouted. The cop was manhandling him into the back of the police car. The faster he could get to jail, the better. "I fucking hate cops. Go die, you pig!"

"Shut up, you. I'll be laughing when you're in jail."

_And I'll be laughing when I bust out. _Chase sat down in the seat and looked over to his right. It was Alec.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Chase shouted. "Officer, I can't sit next to this man, he's a rapist! He'll try to rape me!"

"Good, I hope he does. After what you said to me, I could care less about what happened to you."

"Shit…" Chase muttered. "So what happened to you?" Alec was covered in blue paint and white splotches of cum. He had no clothes on.

"Apparently," Alec said, "you need a permit to have an orgy with more than 200 people. I might have to pay a fine, but if my bank account got frozen, I might have to go to jail with you."

"Why would your bank account be frozen?" Chase inquired. He thought Alec just lived off the land and whatnot. The way he smelled, he could've been living in the sewers, with a colony of rat people.

"My bank account could be frozen because my sister does not approve me being married to a rat person."

"Alec, what the fuck."

"Well, she's not technically a rat person, she just thinks she is. Personally I think it's hot."

"Alec, WHAT THE FUCK?"

"You two make me sick." Said the cop.

"Anyway, my sister is a stocbroker and handles all my finances. She helps me invest in industry and whatnot. She's a doll, but there are just things she doesn't approve of. I only got married this Saturday, and my sister was nice enough to not freeze it for the honeymoon."

"Just stop talking, please." They sat in silence for the rest of the trip.


	6. Chapter 6

Chase and Alec were thrown on the ground of the prison cell. Chase wasn't supposed to make bail, and Alec ended up not being able to. Chase looked up and saw the fat man. The fat man looked down, rather confused. "Who the hell is the blue guy?"

"Scott, you don't remember me?" Asked Alec. He was still blue because he had not yet showered.

"Scott, Sonic sent me here to help bust you out." Chase murmured.

"And I came here to help!" Alec said fabulously.

"Shut the fuck up Alec, no one likes you because you're gay." Shouted Chase. This made the people in the other cells look over. A gay guy meant more sex for them, and they were always ready.

Alec was not amused. He stared at Chase for a while, then whipped out his dick and came on Chase. "Jesus Christ!" Chase shouted. Scott tried to stop Alec from jizzing everywhere by pulling out his nipple and beating him with it. It only made him cum more.

All the other inmates were watching this, mouths watering. The beating was very sexy to them. They liked a good beating.

"Fuck monkey!" Chase shouted as he punched Alec in the dick.

"Oh God…" Alec had fallen over, writhing on the floor. Needless to say, that shit hurt. Alec couldn't get up. With him no longer distracting then, Chase and Scott could talk.

"So you're gonna bust me out huh? I knew he would've sent someone, but I didn't think you'd be so young. How old are you?"

"Nineteen," Chase answered. He looked about twenty-two though. He had some stubble, but, being an Asian inhibited him from having too big of a beard.

"You don't look like you'd be very useful. This is your first job right? Sonic always likes to get em early, so they become dependent on him."

"Say," Chase started, "How many people to a cell?"

"Four."

"Cause… well, who else is here?"

Scott pointed to the bunk across the room. There was a red figure lying on the bed. It was Knuckles the black man. Scott said, "Get up fisty."

The red figure rolled over and looked at Chase. Chase said, "Sonic said nothing about no black man. I'm not sure we can get him out too."

"He's coming."

"Hey… What's his special power?" Alec got up and struggled to stand.

"I like fisting." Knuckles said.

"Oh～" Alec started to take off his pants.

Knuckles got up and punched him in the face. Alec fell back down and slid a few feet in the cell. "Assholes aren't the only thing I enjoy fisting." Knuckles then proceded to whipe the blood off his hands. "Shit fo real Chase-dawg b-boy G. I can get us out. I got an inside man who'll help get us out."

"You never told me about this." Scott said. Scott needed to check this guy out, make sure he could be trusted. "What's his name?"

Knuckles replied, "Machiavelli."


	7. Chapter 7

Machiavelli was a no nonsense kind of guy. He would get things done, and he would get it done quick. That's why his street name was Mach 1.

Alec looked at him and yawned. Chase just had one question for the Mach. "Nigga, how the hell are you still alive?"

Chase just got a one word reply, "Aliens."

Fisty went on, "So this is my nigga, Mach. He's gonna bust us out. You got a plan Mach?"

"Y'all nigga read my book?" Mach asked. He got no answer. "My book, the prince. The international best seller? Damn, Knuck. You really brought me some uncultured turkeys here."

Scott asked, "What does your book have to do with anything?"

"NIGGA, IT HAS TO DO WITH EVERYTHONG! Without my book, we would be nowhere! And we gotta use it's teachings to get us out of here."

Chase asked, "Well, what does your book say?"

The Mach replied, "The main theme of my book is rape or be raped. And that's what we are going to do to get out of here."

"What?"

"WE GOTTA RAPE EVERYONE."

"But," Scott said, "Don't you know how long it will take to rape everyone? It could be years! And we'd all die from sexual exhaustion."

"I'll come to your guyses cell at midnight tonight. I'll explain how we'll pull it off." And with that, Mach went back to his prison duties.

"Are you sure this will work?" Chase asked. "Not even Aryo could rape 300 people in one night. How can we?"

Knuckles responded, "Mach has always delivered. Whatever he has going on, it will work."

Later that night, Mach came to their room with a thermos. He opened it up and gave everyone a glass of green liquid. "I didn't tell you all, but, _I'm _actually an alien. I was once the Machiavelli you knew, but when I was abducted, they gave me a new alien body."

Chase drank his drink. It tasted bitter, and he made a face everytime he took a drink.

Machiavelli continued, "Being one of them, they taught me how to make chemicals that greatly change the human body. What you people just drank will make you unrecognizable as a human. It differs slightly from person to person, so you all may not be exactly the same, but you well be able to do more things in your new body."

Chase started to feel his skin. It was turning pink, and Chase was sweating profusly. He looked at Scott, and he was turning green. Scott's skin was turning floppy and goey.

"This will all wear off in two hours, so when the transformation is complete, we will have to move fast with the raping."

"Wait," Chase was freaking out. "What exactly am I turning into?"

"A tentacle monster."


	8. Chapter 8

_This is it. _Chase thought. _I'm going to die. _Chase's transformation was more painful than he had thought it would be. His bones turned to mush and melted away. His arms flopped down, and goo started to come out of the tips. _Jesus Christ, I can't handle any more of this. _Chase fell to the ground as his transformation kept going on.

"What is up guys?" Said a giant ball. Something wasn't right. It was Alec. "Guys, what happened to me?"

Fisty the red monster looked at what was Alec. "It appears that you didn't turn into a tentacle monster as we thought. Mach 1 said that the reaction varied from person to person."

"Yeah," the ball that was Alec was shivering. "But, what the Hell am I?"

"You are a giant ball of vaginas."

"I am? This means I can break the record of most penises put into a person!" Now, Alec was shouting up to the intercom that led to security. "Mach 1! Open all the cell doors and let the inmates get on me! I gotta beat the record!"

The doors opened as Alec had asked. He rolled out into the center of the prison and waited for the black people to flock to him. They all got on top of him, enveloping Alec and turning him into a giant ball of sweaty black people. And as it turned out, Alec also had become a giant katamari ball! The prince jumped down and grabbed Alec. He said, "Shit nigga, all these black people will make a dirty star, but it will work." The prince then rolled Alec and the blacks outside into the city, rolling up guards and all other prison personal. There was no one left to stop the trio from escaping.

"So," Scott said, "With no one left for us to rape, does this mean we will have to rape eachother?"

"Oh shi-" Chase made a break for it. He remembered what The Prince was about. _Rape or be raped. _Chase was more likely to be raped, so he ran as fast as his tentacles could take home.

He wasn't fast enough.

Fisty and Scott had grabbed him and were getting ready to rape him. "Damn." Scott said. He had just realized that the only holes on Chase's body were the ones coming from his tentacles. Scott couldn't rape him, so he settled for a nipple beating.

Chase was exhausted. "Can't we just go home?"


	9. Chapter 9

"Excellent work boys." Sonic was in a good mood. "Treat yourself to whatever you want. It's on me. And another thing, I can't believe you got rid of all those inmates! A lot of them were enemies of mine, that I would've offed if given the chance, but thanks to you guys, I have peace of mind knowing that they won't be bothering me again."

"It's good to see you too." Said Scott. He was still recovering from his transformation. His exhaustedness was very visible. "I think I can speak for all of us in saying that the only thing we need is 200,000 dollars put in the BFC account. That will cover whatever we want."

"Done." Said Sonic. "Now, go and spend it." Scott and Chase showed themselves out after that remark. Knuckles still had business to atend to with Sonic, so he stayed behind.

Chase looked over at Scott. He wanted his reward. "What the hell is the BFC anyway? And why'd you put my money in that account?"

"Dawg, I'll tell ya. The BFC is maybe one of the most exclusive organizations known to man. We're a special ops group who knows how to have fun at the same time."

"But what does BFC stand for?"

"It stands for Butt Fuck Club. Because whoever we are up against will get fucked in the butt."

"Do you personally do the butt fucking?"

"Sometimes, when it calls for that. Usually I get my main man Jon to do it."

"What makes him so special?"

"Jon is one Mexican you don't want to mess with. He is one of the only masters of the ancient fighting style of _Get Big. _He used to be a body builder/pro wrestler until he killed someone in the ring."

Chase was getting nervous. He had already had enough butt raping for a life time. "Why did you put the money in the BFC account dude?"

"You're a member now. I thought you woulda guessed."

"OH WHAT THE FU-" Chase was cut off. He was picked up from behind and given the largest bear hug any man has ever survived. Chase started choking, and his face started to turn purple. When he thought he was going to pass out, he was thrown down on the ground. Chase started panting, trying to make up for the time without air. He rolled over on his back and saw the person who had grabbed him. It was a large dark figure.

"Chase," Scott exclaimed, "this is Jon."


	10. Chapter 10

When Chase woke up, he was in the middle of the BFC room. It was nothing special really. Just a room that looked like it was once used for a school. There was a computer there too. One of the younger members there was playing a game of League of Legends on it. Scott would've been telling the player to be better had he not been preoccupied.

Scott, the grandmaster of the club was doing one of the members, Ryan in the ass. Scott was a very big, buff raping machine. Chase only realized this as he pumped away. Chase had never actually seen Scott at work, as he had always been on the recirving end. It was quite a sight to behold.

Ryan, on the other hand was a tall, thin dude who specialized in receiving. He's a bitch too who only listens to Radiohead and Daft Punk. His anus is quite large.

Watching all this was Jon. Jon was masturbating while all this was happening.

"Scott-sama, slow down!" said Ryan. He's also a weeabo.

"You be quiet or I'll do your face too!" replied Scott. And he'd do it too.

Then, Scott finished. Ryan screamed, "いちゃた！"

Jon was finishing too. He shouted, "Everybody cover your eyes!" right as he came all over the room.

Chase forgot to cover his eyes. He had only closed them because he thought that was sufficient. Jon's cum can break the speed of sound.

Due to this, Jon's cum went through Chase's eyelid and hit his eye full force. "Jesus Christ!" Chase shouted. His eye started bleeding and pouring out tears to dilate the blood and cum. But Jon's cum was too fast for Chase's tears, and they swam into Chase's bloodstream. They went directly to Chase's brain. Suddenly, all Chase could think about was sex.

"Cover your eyes with your hands next time, retard." Said the guy playing League of Legends. "He means _cover_ your eyes, not close them. God, you must be bad at listening."

This made something snap inside Chase. Up until this point in his life, he had been a bitch. He had always been on the receiving end of the stick. Well, not anymore!

Chase turned his head slowly to face the player. He ripped off his pants and pinned him to the ground. Chase was savoring the moment. Taking about five minutes to take off his pants. When he whipped his dick out people around the room finally noticed. Scott shouted, "No, Chase! Wait!" But it was too late. Chase had put his dick into the player, and then, suddenly, the player started to grow fur!

"What the shit is this?" Chase shouted, still going away at it. "You need to shave yourself dood."

"Chase, you don't know what you just did. You've unleashed hell." Scott and Jon were looking genuinely worried.

"What did I do?"

"By putting your dick in him, you've become a werewolf!"


	11. Chapter 11

"I'm a werwolf?"

"Yes Chase, you're a werwolf. I just told you that." Scott was getting impatient. Chase was more stupid than he looked. He was Asian too. It was a double whammy.

"But," Jon started, "You are a special werewolf. You are a teen werewolf. Teen werewolves can change when it isn't a full moon."

"Wow, really?" Chase was shocked and appalled by this thickening of things. "I am shocked and appalled by this thickening of things. Just like how I was shocked and appalled by the thickening of my girlfriend."

HP was not amused. "Chase, you don't have to try to be manly around us. We all know you're gay."

"Shut up!" Just then, Alec walked into the room. Chase then said to Alec, "Alec! But I thought you turned into a star! How are you alive?"

"Well, firstly I'm a vampire. And everyone knows that vampires can only be killed by getting hit with garlic bread."

"Wow, you truly are amazing Alec."

"And secondly, I was given a favor by a ginger to be immune to the sun, so it doesn't hurt me now."

"Shit nigga," HP said. "Them damn gingers need to get what's coming to them. They can't just go around killing and cursing people."

"That's actually what I need your help with." Everyone looked at the speaker: Jon. Jon took on the tone of voice of someone with something important to say. "Recently, I was put under a spell by a ginger. It was a weight gaining spell. I gain five pounds every week, and if this keeps up, I won't be able to walk."

HP responded, "Now that you mention it, you do look like you are getting fat. You don't have that ex-luchador look that you sported two years ago."

"Why can't you just get a magician to remove the curse?" Chase was getting harrier by the minute. Which was quite the sight, because he was asian. A harry Asian, can you imagine that?

"You dumb butt." Said Scott. "The only way to remove something put on by a ginger is to kill the ginger. And if the ginger dies of natural causes, the spell won't be removed and it will carry on into the afterlife. What was that song again? Never trust a ginger?"

"I think it was never trust a ho."

"Whatever, same concept. Don't trust them kids with red hair! They'll rape you without lubing up first. They are that cruel."

"But the problem is," said Jon, "I was cursed by the king of gingers, so it won't be easy taking him down."

"Who could that be?" Chase, who wasn't done being stupid, asked.

"Ron Weasly."


End file.
